Samantha's Betrayal
by laurensnana
Summary: EJ and Sami find themselves on an adventure in Europe to discover the reason for the BradyDiMera Feud. romance, comedy, intrigue! not for lumi's!


Chapter I

Samantha Brady had finally figured it all out. She had not heard from EJ for the 2 weeks he had been in Europe with Kate and Austin setting up the overseas news bureaus for Mythic Communications. and now she knew why.

"Yeah, Dad, it worked. EJ thinks Mom went with away with you for the weekend!..He called from the airport..no, he doesn't suspect we erased the messages..and I told him Mom would not accept the flower deliveries! Yup! Oh yeah, he was mad..uhhhhh look I gotta go.." Will turned to Sami as she walked in and knew from looking at her she had heard every word!

Sami grabbed the phone from Wills hand and yelled into the mouthpiece at Lucas "Lucas, you worm!, and you involved Will in this? You have no shame..now get over here, get your stuff and move back into your own place. I think Will is over his little run away escapade..and I want my life back! No, don't come in, I'lll put your stuff in the hall!"

Then she turned on Will. "Why would you do this? Listen, buddy, I love you, and I love your father because he is your father..but that is all. I need to be happy too! EJ makes me happy..please understand that. I cannot go back to Lucas even for you..it would not work for any of us. Please Will, I have been half alive for so long..I wanted Lucas to love me..he turned to Carrie..so I settled on Austin. But now I am not settling..I love EJ..I want you to know that and be happy for me. Someday you will love someone this way, then you will understand. I could not understand why my Mom stayed with John, but now I do..and I want you to let me live my life with a chance at happiness too!" she reached for Will, but he was having none of it!

Will fired back "Then I still hate you as much as ever! You never think about anyone but yourself! Grandma Kate is right about you! Go on then, go to EJ, and don't come back!" He slammed the door as he left to go to Lucas. They would have to come up with something else!

Sami shook her head, but she was not about to give in to Wills tantrums or Lucas's schemes. It seemed once Lucas knew that EJ wanted Sami he obsessed over it. He said it was because he still loved her, and wanted the three of them to be a family. Once that would have been what she desired above all else..but her heart had been shattered so many times waiting for that fantasy she knew she could not go there again. It was best that she and Lucas remain devoted friends and parents to Will.

Damn! Dialing EJ's cell phone only got his voice mail. She called his office and was surprised to have Chelsea answer. "Oh, Hi Sami...I guess you didn't know Grandma Kate hired me as the receptionist here at Mythic".

Sami didn't know that, but it figured. Kate would want to help Chelsea out. "look if EJ comes in, please have him call my cell phone..he has the number.."

Chelsea looked up at Kate "Oh sure, yeah..I'll do that" she smiled at Kate in mutual conspiracy. 

Sami was doubtful, but she left one more message on EJ's phone for good measure: "EJ, please call me..Look call me, and I still plan on meeting you at Chez Rouge at 8 o:clock..wait for me darling..I can explain later." And she would do more than explain later..she smiled as she thought of how she would make this all up to him. It brought back the sweet memory of the last time they had been together. Her face grew warm and pink as she blushed at the thoughts she was having!

They had simply gone to a movie, with a walk in the brisk pre fall air. She had shivered slightly, and he had pulled against his warmth. Too soon, they had come to his door, so he asked her in for coffee. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Samantha?"

She rolled her eyes once more at his unending flattery. She gestured with her hands towards the faded jeans and simple t shirt she was wearing.."yes, and so spiffily dressed too!"..but her head had tossed itself flirtatiously, giving her dangling earrings a movement that he was captivated by. His strong hand reached out to cup her chin and watch the jewels movement, and tilted her head upward just slightly while his lips moved closer and closer to hers. As if she had no will or desire to resist, her lips moved to meet with his, softly at first, until both of them had to deepen the kiss.

Sami had felt the breath leave her body, and she buckled slightly at the knees. He caught her, laughing softly. He felt her surrender to his touch and reveled in it! He brought her hands to his chest and commanded her "unbutton my shirt, I want to feel your hands on me darling..please" With shaking fingers she complied, tangling her fingers in the soft down of his chest, then leaning in to inhale his scent. At that moment her shyness left her, and she took control of the situation, kneading his muscles, alternating with a sensous stroke. He had laughed a full throated laugh and swept her up into his arms to his bed. The long night of magic began!

Chapter II

Morning had come with the soft light passing over Samis face..she yawned, stretched, and smiled as she took in the sleeping figure beside her. Leaning on an elbow, she looked down at EJ, unbelieving at how boyish he looked as he slept his peaceful sleep. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, but she knew that Will would soon be up, and as it was she was going to get an earful from Lucas! 

Well too damn bad! This was who she wanted to be with, and nothing was more important than that. EJ had her convinced she was worthy of love, and deserved it all.."and I do want it all" she thought to herself! Leaning over him, she had gently kissed each of his eyelids..then trailed kisses down to his lips which brought him to instant wakefulness..  
"so, saucy wench..where is the coffee?"

Sami laughed, "I am afraid if I may you coffee, you may never speak to me again..if you live through the experience!"

"Never mind then, wake me up another way" and he made love to her again.

"Come on EJ!! You have to get to the airport..I called the cab..at least this time I got someone who has some tact! Not the one on the wedding disaster day!

EJ was showered, dressed, and gamely trying some of Samis coffee.."Uh yeah, you know, this coffee isn't too bad..next time use the measurer in the pot..works quite well you know!".

"I did use the measurer..oh wait, how come the one in the pot is so small? I used this one" she said, holding up a measuring cup. "But I only filled it half full!"

EJ laughed, and kissed her, while surreptiosly emptying his coffee cup into the sink behind her. The buzzer rang, announcing the cab was downstairs.."You be good darling..I will call you every day.." and he was grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

Two weeks without him..Sami was no longer smiling as that reality hit in. To make matters worse Kate would be there with him and Austin, and she knew Kate would take every chance she could to trash talk her. Luckily something about EJ like the devil in Sami, and Sami felt herself grow confident and trustful. This was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life! Please God, don't let this end.

Chapter III

As Sami remembered that morning, when she was certain of EJ and his love, all doubts left her. The uncertainty when she had walked back into her apartment that morning, coming face to face with Lucas had almost vanished. almost.

He had once again had that sneer on his face she was so accustomed to. But she had squared her shoulders and met him head on.

"Lucas, you and I are sharing the apartment on a temporary basis only to help Will deal with his problems. But I am going to live my own life..and my life now includes EJ."

"And you don't care about what Will is gonna think? His mother sleeping around with someone she hardly knows..right under his nose!".

"He is going to have to understand..he understood well enough when you spent the night with Sophie practically hours after our non wedding! And I am in love with EJ..could you say the same thing about her?"

That last outburst had silenced Lucas..he stared at her in disbelief. If Sami had not had her back turned, she would have seen the anger in his eyes. But Sami had other things on her mind too..first was figuring out how to support herself since she no longer wanted to work with Austin, even on a consulting basis. She knew with Kate working alongside both Austin and EJ, if she was thrown into that mix, she had a feeling that EJ would probably see a side of her best kept under wraps. It was as much for EJ as well as Austin, that she had decided it was not a good idea.

Looking at her mail, she found what she had been hoping for! A project she had been working on for months was maybe going to bear fruit! Lucas had seen her typing into the night on her laptop, and everytime he had tried to peek at what she was writing she had closed the lid firmly and gave him a look that said "buzz off". She opened the envelope with trembling hands as Lucas watched, waiting.."Omigod!!!!! Lucas..my manuscript has been accepted, my agent got it sold.."

"What the hell are you talking about? what manuscript.." even though he had no reason to..Lucas did not like this either..it was Sami again going off on her own and that was not what he had in mind for her.

Lucas, I have been writing a romance novel! I mean I have so much material in my head, and Salem, all of us,,we are just a story waiting to be told! I got an agent last month..and sent her a few chapters..she said it was great and she had lots of publishers looking for this kind of story! God Lucas..she says I will get a advance of $10,000 dollars! "

"Yeah, I just bet..and how much does she want to 'get you started', Lucas knew Sami could never do anything like this..it was a scam, had to be!

"No Lucas, look! She wants me to go to Chicago and meet her..she has me booked on a flight, omigod..first class...first class! I have to pack, I have to get going..If EJ calls tell him to call me in Chicago..the hotel is the Excelsior!

Of course, the calls from EJ had not come to her in Chicago..Lucas and Will had seen to that. And now thanks to them EJ thought she had been away at least part of that time with Lucas.

Chapter 1V

The agent had been fabulous! Sami felt herself being treated like a queen! Mildred Wallace was really into romance, and was respected as one of the finest agents of this type. For her to even consider Samis work was a triumph!! She loved Sami's humourous writings on the hometown crowd of Salem, and the writing had the tinge of sadness of one who had dreamed of love, but never quite found it. Sami had renamed Salem to Melas Corners, but the characters were as familiar to her as her own mother father..in fact they were the main characters!

The trip had been a dream of a lifetime..introductions to so many people who said she was a raw talent..but with so much potential.

Sami Brady! Literary Diva! For someone who had never had a lot of success in life, or at least any recognizd success this was heady stuff. She was shown the book jacket designed just for her novel..and was told it would be in supermarket shelves within 3 weeks! They were so excited..and when she had said that was only one story in the town she had grown up in almost all her life they practically salivated..Money..Fame..it was all going to be laid at the feet of Samantha Brady, they were sure of it!

However, Mildred did suggest a nom' de'plume', just to protect against any possible lawsuits! This was scandalous stuff Sami was writing..

This was the only thing Sami did not like. It had been such hard work, and she really wanted to be recognized.

"Now think about this for a second..some of these characters are very recognizable. I mean if this Catherine Robertson is really a person in Melas Corners do you think she is going to take kindly to you throwing her dirty laundry up for the whole world to see? Lets find you a great sounding name..that will also help sell books darling!"

So Samantha Brady would hereafter be known on the colorful book jackets in supermarkets and bookstores everywhere as "Allison McSween..it really did have a nice ring to it.

Having signed on to produce at least 4 books of the same length per year for the next 5 years..Sami was confident to know she would be able to pay her bills, support Will, and do something she loved doing!

She did wish she could share this news with EJ. They had promised each other to have dinner at Chez Rouge the very night he returned. No phone calls had reached her while in Chicago..but she had been out so much that was no surprise..but no message was wo back in Salem, and uncovered the Lucas and Will plotting, Sami had just one thought..Dress to Kill, meet EJ for dinner, Undress to Kill..and tell EJ all about what she was up to!

Chapter VI

Sami stood in front of her mirror trying to decide..up or down..she finally decided her hair would be up, because it would be so much fun to let EJ unpin it and let it fall loose..yes definitely up! The one thing Sami had always been good at was being seductive! Maybe that was why her writing had come so easily to her. She knew how to use her sexuality to bring other characters to life. Hell, she had even done that to Austin! Sami shook her head at that bad thought.."Don't do that Sami, it's bad Karma!

She had decided on what to wear..it was a simple white silk slip dress, that skimmed her body, falling in loose folds at her knees. Her strapless white camisole she knew would knock him out once he dispensed with the dress, which would take no more than untying a slim strap! She had sprung for a new pair of shoes in Chicago..Jimmy Choos..high heels, with slim straps jeweled down the center strap..her legs would look a mile long!

She walked into the living room to get her purse which had her favorite lipstick in it, when the door opened and Lucas stood there staring at her in her sheer camisole and brief panties.

"Lucas, get out! You got your stuff, you have no right to be here..leave right now"..covering herself as best she could with crossed arms she made for her bedroom only to find herself caught up by Lucas and brought in to be held against him. Struggling, but no match for his strength, she managed to gasp "Lucas, let me go..omigod! you are drunk!"

"God, Sami, you are beautiful, and damnit..you are mine..no one else can have you! " he then groped her and brought his lips to hers in a kiss of force and brutality. Something in his voice terrified Sami, he had never been like this to her, he was hurting her!

Pushing herself from him, she swung her arm in an arc slapping him soundly, but that only made him more forceful as he pushed her over the end table to the sofa. As she fell, her head was knocked into the table, and she fell half on, half off the sofa. Stunned, her head lolled, and she lay silient, unable to comprehend what Lucas was doing. Through heavy lidded eyes she made out him undressing himself, and when he was down to his boxer shorts he threw himself on top of her..but he promptly passed out! Sami struggled with his dead weight, and in pushing him off her, she fell too, landing sprawled on top of Lucas.

Across the hall, EJ was just turning the key in his lock, when he heard a loud crash from Samis apartment. He heard no voices, but the noise so concerned him he decided to use the key Sami had given him.

The sight that greeted him was something pierced his very soul. The woman who had sworn her love to him was crawling all over her former fiance, while wearing extremely sheer and brief lingerie.. a man who had thrown her away..all EJ could think was "Kate is right, she cannot get Lucas out of her system!" He said not a word, just left the building to head for the office and a stiff drink. This explained the lack of phone calls, and it seemed Will was not making things up. But it seemed so unfair of Samantha not to tell him. Had she learned nothing?

Chapter V

EJ had phoned while on the plane one more time and each time he spoke with Will, it was plain the boy was going to be a problem. There was no way he believed that Sami was with Lucas. It was a ruse to keep him away from his mother. In a way EJ could not blame him. It was natural to want a complete family..he had wanted that too as a child.

It did bother him that Sami had not tried to call him. Except he knew she was worried about money. Soon that would never be a problem for her. He planned to take excellent care of her. No woman had ever excited him, or brought out this protective instinct he never knew he had. EJ smiled to himself as his thoughts drifted to their last night together, and the thought of tonight was even more delicious!

The two weeks spent in London had been a whirlwind of work..but with Kate and Austin, the bureau was up and running, with a very talented staff in place. orking closely with Kate, he had learned to admire her tenacity, and with anyone but Sami she exhibited a natural charm and ease with people. But it had grown tiresome and finally irritating to hear her telling Austin how lucky he was to not have married the Salem Tramp.

"Kate, I know you and Samantha have a history that includes some pretty unpleasant episodes..You do not want her with your sons, but you accept Belle and Carrie who have not exactly been the best choices for either of your sons. In my opinion Samantha is too good for Austin, and as for Lucas, he probably tossed aside the only woman he will ever love. And if I am lucky enough to get this woman he treated so callously, I will consider myself the most fotunate bloke in the world..do you get my drift?"

Kate was taken aback.." So does that mean you and I will not have that dance you once promised me"..she twirled one of the seven necklaces ringing her neck as she moved closer to him, reaching out to straighten his tie, then letting her hand linger on his lapel.

EJ gave one of his half grins in amusement, as he removed her hand. "I think it may be a bit too late for that dance, but thank you for remembering..you are a beautiful woman Kate, and believe me, I do think it would have been quite a dance..but right now we need to concentrate on the business at hand..and you need to respect how I feel about Samantha."

Kate had not gone further in her advances during the time in London. She had flown home a few days earlier while EJ wrapped up. Carrie had joined Austin and they planned to see Carries mother, Anna in Italy.

Racing through the airport, EJ checked his watch. He tried once more to call Sami, but his propensity to forget to charge his cell phone made that impossible. He planned to get a cab to his apartment, and find Sami and talk to her about what Will had tried to pull!

Chapter VI

Sami stood in front of her mirror trying to decide..up or down..she finally decided her hair would be up, because it would be so much fun to let EJ unpin it and let it fall loose..yes definitely up! The one thing Sami had always been good at was being seductive! Maybe that was why her writing had come so easily to her. She knew how to use her sexuality to bring other characters to life. Hell, she had even done that to Austin! Sami shook her head at that bad thought.."Don't do that Sami, it's bad Karma!

She had decided on what to wear..it was a simple white silk slip dress, that skimmed her body, falling in loose folds at her knees. Her strapless white camisole she knew would knock him out once he dispensed with the dress, which would take no more than untying a slim strap! She had sprung for a new pair of shoes in Chicago..Jimmy Choos..high heels, with slim straps jeweled down the center strap..her legs would look a mile long!

She walked into the living room to get her purse which had her favorite lipstick in it, when the door opened and Lucas stood there staring at her in her sheer camisole and brief panties.

"Lucas, get out! You got your stuff, you have no right to be here..leave right now"..covering herself as best she could with crossed arms she made for her bedroom only to find herself caught up by Lucas and brought in to be held against him. Struggling, but no match for his strength, she managed to gasp "Lucas, let me go..omigod! you are drunk!"

"God, Sami, you are beautiful, and damnit..you are mine..no one else can have you! " he then groped her and brought his lips to hers in a kiss of force and brutality. Something in his voice terrified Sami, he had never been like this to her, he was hurting her!

Pushing herself from him, she swung her arm in an arc slapping him soundly, but that only made him more forceful as he pushed her over the end table to the sofa. As she fell, her head was knocked into the table, and she fell half on, half off the sofa. Stunned, her head lolled, and she lay silient, unable to comprehend what Lucas was doing. Through heavy lidded eyes she made out him undressing himself, and when he was down to his boxer shorts he threw himself on top of her..but he promptly passed out! Sami struggled with his dead weight, and in pushing him off her, she fell too, landing sprawled on top of Lucas.

Across the hall, EJ was just turning the key in his lock, when he heard a loud crash from Samis apartment. He heard no voices, but the noise so concerned him he decided to use the key Sami had given him.

The sight that greeted him was something pierced his very soul. The woman who had sworn her love to him was crawling all over her former fiance, while wearing extremely sheer and brief lingerie.. a man who had thrown her away..all EJ could think was "Kate is right, she cannot get Lucas out of her system!" He said not a word, just left the building to head for the office and a stiff drink. This explained the lack of phone calls, and it seemed Will was not making things up. But it seemed so unfair of Samantha not to tell him. Had she learned nothing?

Annoyed, EJ picked up the telephone receiver "Chelsea, I told you no interruptions… what is it?"

"EJ, you're not gonna believe this..it's the agent for Allison McSween, she says that the publisher for this account is looking for a buyer..and she says she knows you would be interested!"

"And just how does she know that, as far as I know we are not into publishing trash novels just yet!"

"EJ, this book has hit the New York Times best seller list..it is fabulous! please talk to her., she said her name is Mildred Wallace."

Chapter VII

EJ stormed into the reception area, tossing his coat across Chelsea's desk.."wow, you must be the male version of Meryl Streep!" but she dutifully picked up his coat and hung it on the rack.

"Did I have any calls?, my cell was uncharged.."his tone was cold and flat and Chelsea was not used to EJ being anything but a gentlman. Chelsea thought about Sami's call, but she was not about to help Sami with anything. She still remembered Sami referring to her as a whore at another of her non wedding days.

"Just these", and she handed him a handful of messages. "uhh Kate said if you came in that she wanted to see you about the changes to the conference room. I think she is in there now, the decorator left her some samples she wanted you to see too.. And with that, it is now 7:30, I think I have been here long enough.. Who knew working with your Grandma would require such long hours!"

EJ dismissed her with a wave, indicating she was free to leave, and he made his way to his private office. He opened the cabinet and poured 2-no decided to make it three fingers of Jack. Downing it in one swallow, he poured another, and decided to make one for Kate too.

"EJ, how thoughtful: Kate took the drink and looked at him with a question in her eyes. "I thought you would be with Sami on your first night back.."

He only smiled, and said "maybe not, ..are you still up for that dance? He looked at her, knowing they did have some things in common..this would make him forget Samantha for awhile while he decided what he was going to do.

Kate moved closer to him, it had been a long time..maybe she needed this too.

'Damnit..I am on the approved list..look again!" Sami was furious with the security guard, it seemed orders were no one was allowed up to the Mythic Offices after 6 p.m. without specific clearance. Sami knew EJ was here, she had found his car in the parking lot. And damn the man, could he ever keep his cell charged?! After getting up from Lucas, she had left him passed out on the floor..she would deal with him later, now she had to get to EJ and keep that date!

"I have an engagement with Mr. Wells, and he is going to be very upset with you if you don't let me up there right now!

"Well, I guess it will be ok. You don't look too dangerous." and under his breath he mumbled "don't think you could be packing under that dress!" and with that the guard had pushed the magic button that allowed Sami to pass to the elevator..

The reception area was dimly lit after hours..but Sami saw a light in EJ's office. She made her way into it, but EJ was not there..a sound caught her attention from down the hall..low voices, one female and one with a definite british accent to his whispers..

Sami walked toward the conference room and on one mirrored side she saw a memory..a long conference table with two bodies pressed to each other, kissing and pawing at clothing..She shook her head in disbelief and anger..he was like everyone else it seemed. None of his words were true..and with Kate of all people! Not that it would have hurt her any less if it had been anyone! The sight of them morphed into Marlena and John, then back to Kate and EJ. Sami felt physically ill, and ran from the building shocking the guard with her speed. When she made it to the car she gave in to the nausea she had fought the past few minutes. The guard had followed her in concern..offering a handkerchief to wipe her face.

"Miss, should I get Mr. Wells? You look poorly!"

"No, please, no! Umm I spoke to him..he is just going to meet me later ok..I 'm alright..don't concern yourself, I have to go!" Sami was frantic in her need to get away. But she had no place to go really. No one to talk to, if she could even bring herself to talk about this." As she neared the freeway onramp she looked at the roadsigns.."Chicago" 750 miles, and she made the decision, acceleerating into the night.

Chapter VIII

The flash of white from Sami's dress had caught the corner of EJ's eye, and he broke away from Kate to see what it was..but in a flash it had disappeared, and all he had seen was a fleeting shadow of a figure..but he knew at once it had been Samantha!

"Damn, what am i doing?, Kate, look I'm sorry..I can't do this..no matter what I saw tonight?" EJ stood, rebuttoning his shirt and squaring his tie again.

"What do you mean? what did you see..and if you think I will forgive you for this you are mistaken!" Kate was highly insulted at this turn of events.

"Kate, I do apologize, I was tired from jet lag, and the drink went straight to my head..aa to what I saw, well you will know soon enough I suppose. It looks like in my abscence Samantha and Lucas have decided to get back together.." Kate looked at him, almost feeling sorry for another poor victim caught up in Sami's web. Lucas and Sami together again..she had known it would happen once Lucas and Will were under the same roof with Sami. She had tried her best to prevent it, now she would have to come up with something else.

EJ headed out for the door, and when he reached the security desk he demanded to know who had ran out the door, who had this incompetent guard let in!

'Where is she? Damnit, if you want to keep this job you better tell me!"

Stuttering..the poor guard tried to tell EJ what had occurred..And after that, she just took off..

"Sir, really, she said you and her were supposed to meet tonight..then she ran out all upset about something..I mean, honest sir, I would not have let her up at all, but she was sooo cute, I had to believe her!".

EJ knew then he and Sami would have to talk. Maybe he had been mistaken..after all Sami had been set up by Kate before and what Lucas had seen with his own eyes was not true..maybe there was a chance he was wrong!

Chapter IX

After almost 12 straight hours of driving Samantha pulled into the parking garage next to Mildred Wallace's office. She had no idea why she had done this, or what Mildred would say when she saw her, but as of now she felt this was the only person who would understand what was going on in her head!

After hearing Samantha out, Mildred could only smile at what Sami had told her. "That is a story!"

"No, it is not a story, it's my life! I just don't know why this stuff keeps happening to me! "

"Aah child, you are a tough one. Ninety five percent of women who have had half the things happen to them in this short a life time would have crumbled..but look at you! Well, maybe not too close..uuhh, you are a little overdressed for this time of the morning..let me take care of that" She had pressed the intercom which was answered by her assistant, Trey. 

"Trey, come in here..what are you Sami, looks to be about a size 4? You think Trey"

"Yes, good eye, Mil..what do you need?"

Go out and get Samantha here some suitable clothing..enough for a week or so, including smalls ok..I think she is going to be staying with me for awhile"..

Sami looked at Trey, then to Mildred.."Trey has excellent taste, he actually does all my shopping..you will look terrific!"

"But I.." Sami trailed off, as she had not received the advance yet, and she had spent almost a months pay on the shoes that were now killing her feet.."Don't worry..the advance sales on your book are going so well, and now looks like you will have nothing to worry about with writers block..just keep on doing what you have been doing. Write it out dear, it will be the catharsis for your soul"

It was settled that Sami was going to stay with Mildred. She had a lovely condominium overlooking the lake. Sami would have the use of a desk, computer, and a view that would not quit!

"You finish this next story as quickly as you did the last one, then you and I are going to research your next one in England! This character, Estoban Maderma, you need to know more about him..you need to flesh him out..find out all you can. And what fun we are going to have..oh..but I forgot your son.."

"Right now, I think he is better off without me..if I go back he will want me to go back to Lucas, and I cannot tell him what happened..he adores his father and I don't want to have to tell him anything that will change that. I plan on calling him today, and letting him know I will be gone awhile."

EJ, sensing something was wrong, had knocked on Samanthas door that morning pounding louder and louder, drawing complaints from the other tenants on the floor, finally rousing Lucas from his stupor.

Lucas was in a hung over fog, barely remembering what had transpired the night before, when he opened the door to find EJ taking up the entire door space. "Go to Hell"..and Lucas had swung the door only to find it blocked by the size 12 foot of one EJ Wells.

"Is Samantha in there, I need to talk to her"

Lucas began to remember more clearly, and knew Sami had left the apartment...but no she had not come back.

EJ could smell the stale alcohol from Lucas.."What heppened here last night Lucas, and you had better tell the truth!"

Lucas hung his head in shame.."I got drunk, things just have been so hard for me lately, I thought Sami would want me back now that Carrie and I are done..I need to call Maggie..EJ, I am sorry..I think I may have attacked Sami..I remember her telling me no, and it just made me so mad! She was getting ready for her date with you..she was so beautiful, but she didn't want me..." Lucas began to sob uncontrollably..but EJ only wanted to know:

"WHERE IS SAMANTHA?" and his voice had a power behind it that made Lucas tremble.

"I don't know..EJ honest..she hasn't packed anything..maybe she went to her Moms, or Belles..but wait..why wasn't she with you? The dress she was gonna wear, it was white silk, soft..it would have been lovely on her.." Lucas began to drift as the haze of the alcohol was putting him back to sleep.

:

Chapter X ( I think-keep forgetting to label thes!)

It had been nearly six weeks, and EJ had not heard from Sami. No one had..except Will, and only text messages. Sami was pretty clever in covering her tracks, and all Will heard was that she was alright, getting away to think things over, and it might be awhile before she came back. Will was now sorry for his part in things, and Lucas had told him not to blame his mother, it was his fault too. EJ's moods grew worse by the day, and he was incensed that paying these private detectives this much money was doing no good. He still thought Lucas knew something that he was not telling him!

He walked into the reception area, a little annoyed to see Chelsea with her nose in one of those supermarket "bodice ripper" books.."Improving your mind again I see, as he took it out of her hands to check the title this time.."Our Lives, Our Days, by Allison McSween..a tale of danger, romance, and a town that had too many secrets!

"Really, Chelsea, this is not the type of reading that is going to help your career..you need to take an interest in what is going on here..it may be quite rewarding for you some day!"

"but EJ, I was getting to the best part..give it back, I promise to just read it on my lunch hour! This book is great..Abby gave it to me, I swear it is like reading about everyone in Salem! Abby said one of the couples in it was just like her Mom and Dad!"

At the hospital, Lexie was also reading the book, one of the nurses had recommended it to her too. Her brow wrinkled as she read through the chapter dealing with one of the doctors at the hospital.."this person should lose her license, thought Lexie. She could not believe the incompetence of the character!

At Bonnies saloon, she had her nose in it..laughing at the antics of the character known as Nikita.."Dang!, wish my Mimi was more like this girl! Getting Five million bucks to marry this wimp! You go girl! " and she marked her place to start up again after the lunch rush.

Maggie read the story that sounded so much like her love story with Mickey Horton, and she identified with one of the womens struggles with the addiction to alcohol.

At the penthouse, Marlena carried the book into bed with her..unable to understand why one of "these novels" was keeping her turning each page, unable to put it down!. It was uncanny how she knew exactly what the author was going to say. When the young daughter of the heroine was facing being hung for a murder done by another, tears streamed down her face as she remembered what had happened to Sami. At her tears, John looked up in surprise.."Doc..is that book upsetting you that much? maybe I better read it too!"

All over town the book was read, and everyone saw something in it that told their own story!

But to EJ, it was just something keeping Chelsea from having her mind on her job.

Chapter XI

Annoyed, EJ answered the intercom " I said no interruptions Chelsea..did I not make that plain enough?"

"EJ, guess who is on the line..this is so cool!"

"Chelsea, it is not my job to guess, it is your job to let me know who is on the line..now who is it?"

"Just the agent for the hottest book on the fiction section of the New York Times, Mildred Wallace, and she says she wants to talk to you about promoting the series Allison McSween is going to be doing..oh EJ, you gotta take this!"

"Put her through, but I do not remember starting a company to publish ten cent novels!" Chelsea had erred though, and the call was through before EJ realized that the caller had heard every word he said.

"Mr. EJ Wells, how good of you to take the call..and don't be embarrassed, most men do not realize that the romance novel business brings in 50 million dollars monthly, and I just want to tell you how much I have admired your career.I have seen you race in Monaco, and Rome. And now you are in the communications industry..how fitting!"

'Thank you ..umm well, if I may ask you to call me EJ, and I should call you?"

"Mrs Wallace will be fine.." EJ smiled as he pictured this prim, proper woman, overseeing novels dealing with steamy sex and other shameful goings on. He found the picture extremely amusing.

"Mr. Wells, we have a young writer I think you would be very interested in helping us promote with your marketing expertise, and maybe you might even want to buy the rights to her future books. Right now, the company that has the present contract is not really shall we say "stepping up to the plate"..

"And why would my company have an interest in this sort of author..not exactly the image I want to project for Mythic."

"Aw now, don't be snobbish,,maybe you should read the book, and I think you might have a personal interest in the author too..I believe you know her, Samantha Brady"

"What!? The author is Allison McSween according to my receptionist...oh wait, so she is using a publishing name?..Is she there with you, I have been looking for her for weeks..may I speak with her please?

"No, you may not. I am now in London with Miss Brady, and if she had any idea I was speaking with you, she would be furious. I suggest you and your partners read the book..Sami is very prolific, she has nearly completed her contract books with the other firm, and if the price is right , we can maybe make a deal with you. She trusts me, so I can handle the details. This is not personal, it is business, so I hope you can keep it that way also Mr. Wells."

Chapter XII

After the call was completed, EJ had gone out to Chelsea, and demanded "give me that book now!"

"Wait, I'm not reading it while I'm working, I said I would just read it on my lunch hour"..EJ tossed a $50.00 bill on her desk, "go buy another one, keep the change..but give me yours now!"

And Ej had spent the entire afternoon getting a view of Salem from the eyes of Samantha Brady. She was detailed, creative, and with a flair for language that delighted him. Again, all he could think as he read of her deeds and misdeeds, WHAT A WOMAN! He did not enjoy reading about her love affairs with any of the past men in her life, and kept jumping ahead to see if anyone resembling him was coming into the picture. After awhile, he figured he would be in the next book. He would make sure of it!

"Chelsea..call my travel agent, I want the next flight out to London..never mind, call the charter agency..tell them to be ready for me in one hour. Cancel all my appointments, clear my calendar for the next week.. Kate can handle it!

Ten hours later, his flight was cleared for landing at Heathrow. Sixty minutes after that he was meeting at a hotel restaurant with Mildred Wallace. Her looks surprised him. Her hair was a steel grey, coiffed into a style that would be considered handsome. She was tastefully dressed, in a pale grey business suit, but the twinkle in her eye said she was no prude.

"It was a good read for you, I take it, since you are here already!..Here, a couple of pages of her latest that may interest you even more. EJ took out his reading glasses and took the pages from her hand. Reading Sami's work was like being with her in a way, and he had missed that so much all this time. The few pages were too fleeting, but what was on them brought a smile to his lips as he said to Mildred:

"we definitely can do business. When can I see Samantha?"

"This may be a bit awkward, since when she last saw you,.." Mildred cleared her throat.."I believe you were ravishing one of the protagonists that is in the book!"

"She saw?..oh God I had prayed she had not seen. Nothing happened really, it was a misunderstanding on my part that led to that..You see, I walked in on her and her former fiance, and it looked like..well..I won't bore you with details, but it seems he was drunk and forcing himself on her..but you had to know what was going on with him and Sami's son.."

"You know, I thought that too..Sami definitely loves you, you can see it in what she is writing. You go on up to your room and take a rest from the flight. Let me arrange everything for you! I love romance!"

Chapter XIII

"Good Gosh, Trey, I can't wear that..this is a business meeting. I mean he will think I am trying to..you know.." for all Samanthas steamy sex scenes in her novels, all Trey could think was "What a puritan!".

"You will wear this..it is your image you have to protect..you are a woman who writes about love..about romance..you cannot go to a dinner meeting with a client who wants to project that image with you in a three piece business suit, now put it on..'

Sami waited for Trey to at least turn his head before she slipped off her robe.."Damnit Samantha..lose the shyness with me..I am your stylist, and I have to see that the garment gets onto your body without wrinkling or ripping. let me help you! It is nothing I have not seen before, and believe me, it is of no interest to me..remember I am engaged to Cecil? So get over yourself, to me, you're just not that hot!"

The black strapless chffon was so tight, she thought she would not be able to breathe.."How am I supposed to eat anything with this on..it is so tight"

"You don't eat..chew air..push the food around..Gawd girl..get some disclipine..food is the last thing you should be thinking about now!" She was trying not to think of food, but she had not stopped to eat today, and she really was hungry! It also wasn't helping that Trey was munching on a big chocolate chip cookie right in front of her! He pushed her over to a chair, and began styling her hair. The man was an artist!, she had to give him that.

When finished he took her to the mirror to see a sophisticated french chignon, with curls cascading around her face. Onyx earrings dangled, and a simple black choker completed the ensemble. Her makeup was subtle but every stroke Trey had used brought out her eyes, or the intensity of her lips and cheekbones.

"jWell I take it back.you are that hot ok! Not than I am interested, but you are dazzling darling.. Ok chop-chop..the car is here. You will be going to a real castle near Hampton..the client will drive with you so you will have a chance to talk on the way..by the time you reach dinner, Mildred and I expect you to have him eating out of your hands..you can do it girl!"

"What is his name.?" but all Trey did was shrug..that was not his job to know!.

The doorman took Sami's hand and led her to the open door of the Mercedes Benz Limousine, and Sami had settled herself into the plush upholstery before she had looked across to see who her companion was.

"Good evening Samantha..you look lovely!"

Chapter XIV

Her hands were instantly on the door handle, but the car was in motion, and the locks for all doors activated and only the driver had the means to open them.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing..I never wanted to see you again EJ, and I planned on telling you that to your face soon!" an oxymoron that was not lost on EJ, who smiled wanly.

"Samantha..listen to me, we both misunderstood some things..and I want to have a chance to talk with you and clear things up..please listen to me for just a minute"

"I did not misunderstand what I saw EJ, it was you crawling all over Kate wasn't it? The very night we were supposed to meet up for that "special evening" at Chez Rouge..and you never called me the whole time you were gone..busy with Kate I suppose. No, EJ, I am not stupid..I figure things out really quick.'

"Samantha, do you remember our talks about Austin..when I said if he could not forgive you he did not deserve you? That night I refused to listen to my own advice..I also saw something that made me think you did not care about me..you were with Lucas..nearly naked, and lying on top of him on the floor.."

Samantha opened her mouth in silent protest but he shushed her quickly.."I know now what happened, Lucas told me..I'm sorry darling, I should have trusted in your love and gone in to see if you needed help..instead I went to the office, drank a bit, and well..I know what you saw..but believe me, I stopped. I thougt I saw you and it brought me to my senses. I have spent the past weeks worrying about you, trying to find you, and yesterday Mildred Wallace let me know you were here"

"I need you to give me another chance Samantha..I am sorry, I promised to always be here for you, and I failed you miserably" EJ reached for Samantha, but she moved away to huddle in the corner away from him as she thought about it all.

"Why Kate? ..you know how I feel about her..why Kate?

"I don't know, it's the devil in me sometimes that makes me do things that make no sense..and really, until I read your novel, I did not know everything she had done to destroy your life..Samantha, I am begging you, please say you will give me another chance.."

"EJ, don't. please don't beg I don't want that" Samantha remembered a time she had begged, and she could not do to EJ what had been done to her. ."Actually I think I planned on giving you another chance the moment I saw you again..God help me, I cannot help myself! No matter what you have done or will do..I love you with my whole heart, and I can't make it stop..I can't!" With that she flew joyfully into his arms wrapping her own arms around his neck and pulling his face to hers for a kiss that went on forever!

Chapter XV

The chauffeur opened the door, but quickly had to turn his head as Sami and EJ rearranged clothing. Her dress was unable to defy gravity any longer, and she struggled shamefacedly to right it, as EJ looked in in amusement without offering any assistance at all!

"Omigosh, look at this place..how did you find it"? It was a real castle, looking to be centuries old, but still maintained in pristine order. It had a cobblestone pathway, and EJ had to maintain a grip on Sami in order for her to walk safely. They entered under an archway to find a beautiful garden lit up with fairy lights and a fountain that sprayed a light mist over them.

"This is a popular event center for many parties given in this area. Mrs. Wallace reserved it just for us tonight, actually, we will be served in the apartment suite."

they were then greeted by a staff of 4, all of whom bowed, one of them taking Sami's wrap, and EJ' top coat. "Please to follow me sir and madam..everything is ready and we are all at your disposal."

When they entered the room set up for them, Sami immediately twirled around to take it all in..crystal chandiliers..antique furnishings, paintings looking like the works of all the old masters..it was like walking into a fantasy out of one of the novels she had read and loved. Of course, now she was the heroine, and looking at her with a bemused expression was her "roguish lover". Wow! She just laughed out loud startling the poor butler.

"That will be all we need for now, my good man.." EJ shooed him out, and went to place his arms around Sami.

"Like it? Yes, I guess you do...hungry darling?..looks like we have enough to feed an army!" The table was laden with a full turkey..garnished with cornish games hens all around.."My goodness, looks like a beast and babies.." and he began to open other dishes to see what was there.

There was also a full roast, with potatoes, carrots, and leeks..rolls, salads, butter, fruit, pastries, it was sinful! Every spare table in the room had something that looked delicious!

EJ poured two glasses of Cristobel, and took one to her.."what is wrong darling..is there something else you would like to eat"

He had caught Sami's worried expression.."Umm, well I ate a late lunch, so maybe just a piece of cheese.."

"Ok, Suit yourself, but I am famished!" he loaded up his plate, and sat across from her after handing her a small plate with a couple of cheese samples. She tried not to watch him, and ate the cheese as slowly as she could. But the champagne, it was irrestible so she finished one, then lifted her glass for another.

Finally EJ finished eating..she had a hard time figuring where he put it all and still managed to stay so trim. One more glass of champagne had taken off the edge of her hunger, but on a practically empty stomach, it went straight to her head!

"Now I think we have business to discuss, don't we Samantha?"

Sami took the contract from her purse and said "We think this would be a fair proposal EJ. Mythic should handle acquiring the publishing house, and if the T.V. series comes to fruit, Mythic would handle that, but Mildred and I would get a 40 share of advertising revenues. The figure we have there should help us with our roll out so that the book tours are handled properly..what do you think?" To help him read it better, she sat down on his lap and held it in her hands as he read.

After a few minutes, EJ placed his lips to her bare shoulder and said "You seem to think pretty highly of yourself young lady, looks a little steep to me..how about we say oh.." he whispered a figure into her ear, nibbling on her lobe as he gave his lowball offer.

"Ummm..yes..well EJ, I think I have to have more.. I really want more..you wouldn't want to see me shortchanged would you.." and she ran her fingers through his hair. stroking his ear and neck. Then turned her head into his kiss.

When they broke away, both of them were breathless, but EJ managed to gasp "You drive a hard bargain, milady, but I have to make sure you have the stamina to keep up with me now..are you sure you can put out what you say you can?"

"EJ, Darling..are you sure you can?" and she led his hands to the zipper of her dress..

"alright, this is my final offer, take it or leave it" and he whispered another proposition into her ear as he slid the zipper down.

"Deal.!." and Samantha reached to kiss him again as he carried her into the bedroom.

The next morning Samantha woke to hear EJ in the shower, and she reached for her phone to call Mildred.

"Ok, he signed for the full amount! And thank you for this Mildred, you do love a romance don't you?"

Chapger XVI

Ej walked into the room with a towel slung low around his hips. Sami stared open mouthed as he stopped at the window to open it wide and stretch. Her mouth grew dry and she reached for the glass of water on the bed table. EJ's grin grew sider as he saw her reflected i the mirror..funny how him in a towel had that effect on her he thought!

"I've sent down for breakfast to be brought up, you can have the bath now, and when we've had a bite, we can finish our business discussion. I think we have a few more details to work out"..

"Uhh EJ, about breakfast.." Sami still worried about eating and wearing the dress..

"Don't fret Samantha, Mildred..Mrs. Wallace had a change of clothes sent here this morning..you can eat now! God..starving yourself to fit into a dress..it's a wonder you had enough strength to...anyway, you will eat something, no argument!"

"Okay.!" Sami said very cheerfully.."But EJ, you can't welch out on our deal, you did sign you know, and your word is your bond, I believe you always say!".

"I said we have details to work out..not that I am changing my mind on my offer..now get into the shower..breakfast will get cold if you don't get a move on!"

The shower felt great, as Sami had some aches from the strenous night, and to her utter delight, she felt a pair of strong hands began to massage her shoulders as EJ joined her. The need he had for her was reciprocated within her and she had never been so happy in her life. The whole world was smiling at her she felt. Warm, and safe, and so in love she had never felt. Please God, she thought, never let this stop!

"Sami, I said you should eat, but this is not your last meal you know" EJ chuckled at the passion she was showing for the breakfast spread out before them. In turn, Sami had devoured two eggs, two sausages, three slices of toast spread heavily with marmalade, and assorted glasses of juice and cups of coffee.

Embarrassed, Sami fought the urge to give out an unladylike burp, but failed. "Ok, I'm done, I promise..but you do not know Trey..he is a food nazi! I had nothing to eat yesterday, then he trussed me up in that dress that is at least one size too small..then tells me he will kill me if I eat anything to cause it to bust a seam..EJ, if you had not unzipped me when you did I think I would have fainted!"

"Glad I could help!"

With the papers spread out before him, EJ asked Sami, "Now, young lady, when we go back next week, there will be a lot of details to work out on how this tour is going to roll out"

"Oh, no EJ, I am not going back next week..I have at least a month of research work to do here..no..I have to stay here, then on to Italy and Greece with Mildred!"

Chapter XVII

EJ's lips drew into a thin line showing he did not like what he was hearing. He had no choice but to fly back to Salem the following week, and it had been decided in his mind that Samantha was to accompany him.

Sami smiled at him almost as though he were Will, and she was trying to explain a point of logic and reason.

"EJ, I have a contract to fulfill now with Mythic, and I need this time to do some character research. I am even going to be interviewing Anna DiMera, Carries mother when I go to Italy. Carrie helped set it up for me..she will be able to give me so much insight into the motivations of Stefano DiMera, and especially Tony DiMera. A lot of what went on happened when I was just a child..if I want to bring it to life, I have to hear all this for myself!"

"I do not see the necessity for this Samantha..we will need you back for the book tour, and Kate is going to be pressing us for a timetable if she is to do her job"

"Oh God, I hadn't even thought that far..Kate..I have to work with Kate..EJ, I wrote this stuff under a nom de pumb or whatever Mildred called it..I mean the main villainess in the book is based on Kate..you think she is going to want to work with me knowing that?" 

"Kate will do what I tell her to, but back to the other thing..you will go back with me..I insist!"

"EJ, I told you, I can't. I have to find out what makes Stefano DiMera tick..it is the key to my next series!"

"Samantha, I forbid it!" he rose above her, and if this had not been EJ, whom she loved an trusted like no other, she would have been fearful at his tone.

"Why is this bothering you EJ? I will come back when my research is finished..I'm sorry..but I have to do this!"

"Damnit! It is too dangerous Samantha!"

Chapter XVIII

'What are you talking about EJ..Stefano is dead..Tony is imprisoned..the only guy I have to fear is Victor, and everyone knows that he's mellowed out now. I just want to go to their home villages and look around in the cemeteries, maybe see if I can get someone to talk to me a bit about them..I promise, I will get it done as quickly as possible..I want to get started on the work for you now.."

' You do not know what you are dealing with Samantha..I do!"

"Oh, and what do you know about the DiMeras or even the Kirakis family EJ" Sami was dismissive of EJ on this subject.

"It was my mom and dad he held captive all those years..it was my Aunt Hope that he turned into Princess Gina..and John..well for Gods sake EJ, you read the book..you know what happened in Salem, but my family lived through it. And I want to know why!"

"Alright, Samantha, you win. But if you are going to find out why, I am going with you. I promise you, it is the only way you will be safe."

EJ refused to answer any more questions, just telling her that he needed to make some arrangements. He dropped her off at her hotel to meet Mildred then went to settle his own affairs, and make several phone calls and the last person he spoke to was anything but pleased to hear he would be receiving visitors.

Trey greeted Sami with a great big grin"congratulations girlfriend..you made us proud! Mildred is waiting to speak with you..do you have the contract signed..always remember to close the sale dear..ask for the order..but look at you, all worn out..poor thing..you go on in , I'll get you a little something to nibble on..you must be starved!"

Sami looked down at the "snack" Trey had provided, it looked like at least ten cucumber slices arranged artfully on a salad plate. She took one and nibbled lightly to Trey's approving nod. Mildred looked over the contract and smiled at Sami in triumph!

"He didnt even flinch at the 40 of the advertising revenues..Sami, I know this sounds bad, but I wish I could send you to negotiate all my business deals!'

"Oh, he flinched..but then I made him an offer he couldn't refuse" said Sami with a giggle that made all three of them pump their arms in a happy dance of victory!

"The only thing that is different is that he is insisting on going with us when we do the research on the Dimera and Kirakis families..but why would I mind that?"

Chapter XVIII

"EJ, what do you mean you have to stay longer? I have been tearing my hair out as it is keeping this going..we have contractors not keeping their commitments! And Victor is trying to steal half the advertising accounts we signed..he's wining and dining them as fast as they walk out the door..and now I have to help Lucas..ever since that witch ran off again leaving him to care for Will all by himself..he's ..well he may have started drinking again. Maggie and I are beside ourselves with worry."

EJ looked at his watch, he ould have to placate Kate quickly if he was to meet Sami and the others at the airport in time. They were flying first to Milan to meet with Anna..Sami was sure she would learn a lot there. EJ hoped not!

"Email me the list of contractors and advertisers you are worried about. I will see they are taken care of, now I have to go..I'm counting on you..and when I come back we may have the biggest story Salem has ever seen.."

"Well how did the deal with that authoress work out? Honestly EJ, I really think that was the biggest waste of time..some little flash in the pan trash book writer..dime a dozen!"

"Kate, read the book..and that trash novel has made it onto the New York Times bestseller list, and the agent for this author has made a splash here in London too with the author. She is really quite special! And she is going to make us all a great deal of money.." If I can make sure she doesn't end up in some dungeon of Stefano's thought EJ.

Somewhere along the line on this trip EJ knew he would be telling Samantha a lot of truths he had withheld. He was not as worried as he might have been, he knew now she loved him with her whole heart. And if he had loved Samantha before, this new Samantha was even more exciting. She had always been brave, that was shown not only by her trying to save Lucas during the apartment fire, but in her past too. The fierceness she exhibited in trying to gain back custody of her son..and when trying to convince everyone that her mother was not only innocent, but probably alive..when Samantha believed in someone she was blinded to any other faults. Now she had the confidence to face anything..and that had been her gift to herself..she had broken free of the past insecurities that had haunted her. He thought of how she had defied him yesterday..she was staying here to finish her work and if he didn't like it, well she was staying anyway. But she did want his blessing.  
If he had been proud of her before, this young woman who had stood up to him yesteday was everything he had ever wanted, and he would fight and die for her gladly!

Chapter XIX

EJ had dispatched Trey to gather the baggage..it had been unbelievable the amount of luggage Mildred Wallace had assembled on less than 1 hours notice! A limousine had been ordered, and EJ gave the driver the address in a very fluent Italian.."Piazza Velasco-Andiamo.."

Sami looked out the window at the passing city, and remembered her last visit to Italy. This was another place she had beaten death in! Next to her, EJ sat reading the first draft of her latest manuscript. He had looked quite stern until he got several chapters in.."Umm..and where does this fellow fit in? Just how many international playboy race car drivers do you hang out with young lady?."

Sami did not like the fact he seemed to be mocking her, after all, let him try to write one of these novels. She peered up at him through her lashes, trying to read his expression, but he actually appeared to be touched, as he said " Well, you do need to research something about racing, but the love scenes you seem to have down pat, and some of them seem very familiar! I hope you continue this creativity off the pages as well!" That brought a smile to her lips, and she leaned up to give him a light kiss, that held a promise of more later.

Trey gave a gasp as he recognized the fashion district. Ever since he heard they would be visiting the famous designer Anna DiMera, he had been speaking of nothing else.."Sami, Mildred, EJ, I just want you all to know if I die today, my life is complete! I brought a small portfolio of my work too, and if you have just a second to get her to take a look..oh..please Sami..could you..for me?"

Samantha just looked at him with an appraising glare.."and what will we be having for dinner tonight?'

"Anything you want Sami..you can carb out..just do this for me!"

The driver was ordered to deliver Mildred and Trey to the Principe die Savoia Hotel, then return to pick them up in an hour and a half. Anna had deigned to give them a lunch meeting, but she was insistent that it would only be the lunch as she was too busy to spare any more time.

"Buongiorno..Mr. Wells, and Samantha Brady! You have certainly grown up." Anna held her hand up to EJ, who took it and bowed, pressing his lips to her fingers lightly. "This way, please..lunch is served on the balcony today." Anna walked ahead, and Samantha was awed at the elegant carriage of this woman. She had always heard her parents talk about Anna as being the definition of elegance, just not the very maternal type. She had made her name in the fashion world, not on her own designs, but because she recognized and developed talent in others.

Samantha was not going to waste any time in small talk though, and before Anna had even begun to sip her wine Samantha blurted out" why do you think Tony continued the war against my family..I know you have heard about the weird island he set up and took all the Salem people to that we all thought were dead!..what would make him want to do something like that..you loved him once..what happened to him?"

"Yes, Samantha..there is a war going on..but as in every war there are two sides" Anna smiled and looked to EJ. You look a great deal like your grandfather EJ, when he was younger". Sami looked at both of them puzzled.."

"Anna, how do you know EJ's grandfather?"

Chapter XX

Anna ignored the question for a moment as she reached across the table for the artist portfolio Sami had brought in.."Belllissimo..these are wonderful Sami..and who is the designer?" she had leafed through a few pages, stopping every so often to trace one of the lines with one of her elegantly manicured fingernails..

"They belong to Trey..he is my agents assistant and he acts as our stylist..he is brilliant I agree..I just wish he would quit trying to make me a size 2 by starving me!" Sami laughed as she reached for a slice of forbidden bread and butter.

"But what a small world..you knew EJ's grandfather..EJ did you know that?'

"Yes, Samantha, I did." the voice EJ spoke with was toneless and resigned. He had come this far, wondering if Anna would help his cover. Apparently not. She too was tired of hiding and lying.

"EJ, I think we better just let Samantha know the truth..it will be better for all of us now".

Sami looked from one face at the table to another. Something was not right, why did EJ look so stricken, and why was Anna being so mysterious. Her curiosity stronger than her fear of any unknown, Sami pressed..

"EJ, what is it? Please tell me, don't you know by now you can tell me anything..I love you.. I promise nothing can be that bad.."

"My grandfather's name is Edward James Wells, Samantha, he is my namesake."

"OK, so what is wrong with that?"

"However, my grandmothers maiden name was Maria DiMera, and she had one twin sister named Elena DiMera..both were sisters to Stefano DiMera".

Samantha was lost in thought figuring out exactly what that genealogy made EJ, but she knew the one horrible thing it meant was that somehow EJ was of the DiMera Family, the tormenter of her family!

"Oh God, EJ, tell me you're lying..tell me I did not hear that..please, I will believe anything you say..just don't say that ever again..please!"

Anna reached for Sami's hand.."look, Sami, EJ was raised out of the DiMera influcences...he is not one of them. Not that way..but you need to listen to the whole story, the other side..then if you still feel the same way I am sure EJ will understand!"

"Samantha, will you let me speak..I can totally understand if you refuse, but I am begging you..please..."

"I told you once, never beg me for anything EJ, I will listen..I have to..I told you and I meant it, I can't stop loving you no matter what you do..so speak your peace..I just hope I can bear what I am going to hear!"

Anna stood, and quietly said "you need privacy for this..and I still have a lot to do..it was lovely seeing you Samantha..and this will be for the best for all of us..you will see."

Chaper XXI

Before she left the room, Anna had kissed Sami and told her to give her parents her best.."And as for these..I would like to meet this Trey..he looks like someone that would be good for me! Take as long as you like, and don't worry, I will arrange for my driver to take you back to your hotel."

The click of her heels on the marble walkway brought EJ's head back up to look in Sami's eyes.

"Samantha, first let me say I planned on telling you everything..but Anna was thinking I should have told you much earlier. Hindsight tells me she was right. I guess I shall do as I once instructed you and just start at the beginning"

"Sixty years ago, my grandmothers brother who you know as Stefano DiMera was the sole support of his entire family. He started a small fishing fleet, but found there was a lot of money to be had smuggling contraband, which included guns to various conflict areas. He took guns to Israel, to Cyprus, Palestine, and to Northern Ireland.

In Northern Ireland he dealt with a man you have always known as Sean Brady..but that was not his name then. He was Andrew Murphy..and he and my grandfather became close business associates. They made a great deal of money together, but Andrew was starting to associate himself more and more with the Irish Republican Army. To my Great Uncle, that was bad for business..but he held his tongue since he had a high regard for your grandfather. Until he found out that he had secretly been lovers with my mothers sister.

That culture places a high value on a woman's purity..it was almost honor bound that Stefano would have to kill Andrew Murphy..but before he could do that, he found they had run away to Ireland together. Stefano could have forgiven that, exept that Andrew involved Maria in his political intrigues, and she was found out and thrown into prison. She was raped by the guards..and she lost a baby that was your grandfathers..she died trying to give birth in the primitive jail cell they had thrown her in. But your grandfather escaped, and lived the rest of his life in relative comfort in America. That is why this fued has started, and Stefano has sworn to make the Bradys pay down to the 3rd generations! Unless we can find a way to stop it, Will may suffer as well as your niece and any other children born to the Bradys of this generation"

Sami looked at him, and knew he was not lying to her.."So EJ, what can we do to stop it?"

Chapter XXII

EJ could only wonder at the bravery of spirit in this woman that he loved so much. He had been told she would run in terror when she learned who he really was, but here she stood, only wanting to know how they could work together to stop this madness before it hurt anyone else.

"You amaze me darling..and I am still in awe of you!"

"So what do we do..I have to make sure Will is never hurt, or Claire or any other of my family again EJ..what does Stefano want?"

"He just wants his story to be told..he wants some measure of justice for his sister, and I was the one who was supposed to deliver it."

Shaking her head, Sami was unable to figure out what he meant. "We planned on using Mythic Communications as a tool for telling the story, a documentary is in the works which would have exposed the part of Sean Brady in this tragedy..the fact that he was really a wanted criminal who had done bombings and other murders, and the way he let his wife take the blame would have been hard for any family to live down. His sons are in law enforcment..pillars of the community..Stefano was aware what the disgrace would have done to all of you."

"But why would you do that EJ, this was so long ago..why would it matter to you?"

"I also have family to protect Samantha, we are Wells, not held in the same esteem as the ones who carry the DiMera name. If I disobeyed, my mother and father would both suffer. And I must admit after hearing the story, as well as seeing how some of the Brady's treat each other, I rather thought Stefano had his reasons..until I met you..the proverbial black sheep who is really worth so much more than most of them combined!"

"You still haven't said what we can do to end this EJ" Sami's eyes were bright with the unshed tears as she thought of her beloved Grandpa Sean.

"I must take you to meet Stefano DiMera!"

Chapter XXIII

" How can you take me to Stefano EJ, he's dead..hell, I killed him off three times in my book even! Tony Dimera gave us proof. I mean, I have sworn in all my future writing, there will be no coming back from the dead anymore! It is just too gruesome" Sami was trying her hide the fear she was feeling by humor, and she reached both hands to EJ's cheeks to give him a little pat.

"I'm serious Samantha..you know he's alive..you can feel it, and think of everythng that has happened in Salem the past months..your notes, the calls, the paternity mix-up, Eve Michaels murder..Stefano did these things to let me know he was still watching..he wants to make sure that I follow through. My father was away on business a lot when I was growing up, and my mother, well lets just say she found ways to occupy herself. Stefano did care enough about me to see that I had this wonderful nanny who watched over me. When I was old enough to go away to school, Stefano visited me there often. I know he was grooming me to join his enterprise someday, but Tony was against it..I was not a true Dimera..and of that I was grateful..I went into racing, but after Tony was imprisoned, I was Stefanos only hope." EJ paused to let this all sink in with Samantha..she seemed to be processing it as she was silent, her face still and unreadable..

"Stefano has lost a lot too you know..besides Tony, there are no children left who remain sane who can continue his dynasty..only me now, a half breed the rest of the family had always held in contempt. And Samantha, I would never have agreed to this except that my father eventually left my mother, and married my Nanny! So now Stefano has a grudge against my father for leaving his grand niece..my mother..and I have to protect my father and Livie, Stefano promised no harm to them if I did this, and once the documentary was finished and broadcast, I would be free to run my own life. It was a hard deal to resist Samantha..but I never intended to fall in love with you. But it think it happened when I saw your picture on the table that time with Austin..then when I dropped the towel, and you blushed..I never could look at you after that without an ache in my heart. I have to see if I can stop this..I don't want you hurt. I don't want your family hurt. Stefano is an old frail man now, he lives in his memories..I think maybe together we can make him see this is not what he really wants. If I am his hope, then the two of us are the true future. A joining of these two families and our children.." EJ looked at Samantha, picturing the family he wanted with her.." Our children will be his legacy too..and that is one of the most important things to him."

"I'm scared EJ" and Sami walked into his outstretched arms and pillowed her head against his chest. His strong arms encircled her, taking the fear away as his warm breath and lips made those now familiar kisses on the top of her head, comforting her, and giving her strength for what she would have to do.

"Ok, EJ, let's do it".

Chapter XXIV

"Thank you for that..after all I have done and hidden from you, I really had no right to expect you would understand" EJ leaned down to kiss Sami.

"EJ, my whole life I have been looking for something, and I thought I found it with Austin, and of course there was Brandon..then Lucas..but nobody has ever believed in me like you have..it must have looked awfully bad when you saw me sprawled on Lucas like that..but you had second thoughts..you wanted me to tell you what happened..all the others..they know what I am like and they want that part of me to disappear..you know me as I am and you have stayed. How can I do less for you?'

Overjoyed, EJ swung her around and laughed, knowing together they were a force to reckon with!

"Of course, you two go on, Sami, you are going to love driving through the Italian countryside..take the side roads EJ, this time of year is gorgeous! Trey wants to stay on for a few days and study with Anna..I have friends to visit, and I will meet you both back in London..say 10 days..that should be enough time for me to organize the press conferences..and Sami..do you know who wants to meet you, says she is 'quite the fan'..none other than J.K. Rowlings..she has read up on you, and says you have a lot in common!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sami was overwhelmed at that news. In such a short time her life had taken such a change. She knew a lot had to do with the confidence she had gotten from her relationship with EJ, but she could not help feeling a little proud at how much had been her own hard work. As EJ once described her, she did feel totally 'plucky!

Trey of course, was in a state of euphoria..he was so preoccupied he did not even blanch when Sami took a bite of EJ's tiramusu! However, he had taken the time to draw up a map and itinerary for them. The drive would take them through Toscana, the beautiful wine country, and he had marked a couple of inns he thought would be comfortable for them. Then on to the seaport city of Civitaveechia where they would take a charter vessel to an island near Sardinia where they would meet with Stefano.

Mildred or Trey did not know this is what was being planned. They merely thought Sami and EJ wanted a few days alone. Sami told EJ they should not tell them and make them worry. If anything happened, Anna knew where they were going, and she had promised to make sure Roman knew if anything seemed amiss.

It was a beautiful fall day when EJ and Sami drove off in the little silver sports car, top down, and Sami's hair flowing in a golden halo. "Aren't they just beautiful Trey? ..God I love a romance!" and Mildred waved them off.

Chapter XXV

"Why are we stopping" Sami questioned as EJ had pulled off the main road, down a country lane finally bringing the car to rest at a shaded area hidden by itself.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am hungry! And since Trey isn't her to count your bites, I thought maybe you might have a little picnic with me, I had the hotel pack something up" as he said this, EJ was unfolding a baguette, various cheeses, fruits, and a bottle of wine. He spread a blanket on the ground with the food, and gestured for her to sit.

'So beautiful! This is just so beautiful..I never dreamed vineyards and hills could reach out and touch the sky like this"..Sami's words reached EJ's thoughts and he marveled at how she could look at the world and make it come alive like that. He pulled her down to lie beside him and looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek with a touch soft as velvet.

"You are beautiful..I could look at you forever Samantha, it almost hurts to look at you!" His lips sought hers and he could taste the salt of one tear as it trailed down her cheek.

"What's wrong..Sami, darling..tell me"

"I just have never had this EJ, I almost don't know how to handle it..it is so different..why has it taken so long to find this? This is so easy..why was it always so hard before? I don't understand".

"I'm here now Samantha, I'm not going anywhere, and I do know what you mean, I understand.." and underneath the shade of the willow tree, they made love with a softer passion than ever before, a meeting not only of bodies but souls.

Chapter XXVI

The next four days were a diversion of pleasure for the two young lovers. There was no hurry for anything, as they stopped when they wanted to stop, looked at what they wanted to see and generally just enjoyed the company of one another. Sometimes they spoke non stop, others they enjoyed a companionable silence. He showed her the sights of Florence, and gave her quite a course in the history of that Renaissance City, with its famous statuary and art. They both avoided talking of their eventual destination, just moving from place to place as though it were just an ordinary holiday. At night they lay in each othes arms making love then whispering to each other until they fell asleep entwined.

Sometimes, EJ would awaken to find she had slipped away, but he would look over and see she was only typing away once more on her laptop..recording her memories to use later in her stories. He knew to leave her alone then, for this was something she needed as badly as she needed him, and in his mind this could be the answer to all their dilemmas in good time.

Finally they were nearing the outskirts of "Ci-vitch-vehh.." Sami gamely tried the pronunciation in her Italian to English phrase book..EJ helped her out as it slipped off his tongue effortlessly..

"It means old city..this was a harbor back in the days of Ancient Rome" he explained. " and this way leads to the harbor. I think our boat should be there now. They passed by the small fishing crafts, then the massive cruise ships moored at eh large piers, finally to the area which held the pleasure crafts of the wealthy people who passed by this area on to the harbors of Sardinia, Monaco, or any of the hundreds of playgrounds that abounded in this area of the Mediterranean. When they pulled up to the pier they would embark at Sami finally gave in to her trepidation, and pulled the small gold cross she had taken to wearing out and kissed it with a silent prayer. "Don't worry, I promise this is going to be alright.."EJ's calm voice reassured her, and she joined him in walking out to the small yacht they would be boarding.

The crewmen greeted them with polite respect. A man in captains whites came up and asked to speak with EJ privately..Sami looked at them as they spoke together, and saw that EJ was nodding in acquiesence. "Samantha, there has been a change in plans, we are going direct to Stefanos Island.

"Oh God..an island? why does it always have to be an island?" Sami's voice trembled.

Chapter XXVI

The sea was still, the only wake left was from the vessel they were skimming across the water in what seemed to be an unhurried pace. EJ came out from the lounge to stand beside her and hand her a glass of wine. "Try to relax, we should be able to see the island in about an hour..it has its own dock..Stefano does know how to live you know".

" I just wish he knew how to let everyone else do the same..yes, I know, Grandpa Sean may have done something terrible..but none of the rest of us had anything to do with it.. Grandpa Sean never even spoke of any of this..we just thought he left Ireland because he did not have a chance for a good life there." Sami sipped the wine slowly, as EJ stood behind her, putting his arms on either side of her and leaning into the softness he always felt with her. They enjoyed the sunset together, and felt the engines shuddering as they slowed. The lights along the dock ahead were brightly shining as the boat pulled alongside, and the crew expertly tied it off. The steps down were lowered, and EJ went first, turning to give Sami his hand, then deciding to just take her by the waist and swing her down.

"Great to see you both! Mr. EJ, you're looking fine as always, and Sami Brady! This is just the best news The Boss has heard in a long time..he is sure excited to see you little missy!" Bart grinned at Sami like they were long lost friends, but the last times they had seen each other he had been threatening her very existence. He had also been the one who helped expose her as Stan. Oh well, she thought, I killed him off once in a book, I can do it again!

A small golf cart was their transportation up the hill, another one followed carrying their things. The house poised at the top overlooking a vast expanse of bay was not what Sami would have expected. It was made of glass panels that looked in all directions at the sea. Shaped almost like a giant sea shell, the lights from the interior reflected against the sea.

Bart saw her surprise and offered "The Boss really got to hate all those mideviel castles his agents kept renting for him..after all, he is not Dracula you know!"

"He sure looked the part" was mumbled in return under her breath. EJ gave her a warning glance..knowing anything said was being reported to Stefano, if he was not hearing it himself at this very moment. 

The door to the house opened automatically for them, and Bart yelled out to no one in particular.."Boss, we're back"!

A voice remembered in all her nightmares came over the intercom from nowhere in particular.."Bart, see them to their rooms. I will speak to Samantha after they have a bite, and are able to freshen up. Hello again Samantha Brady..I have so looked forward to our meeting!"

Chapter XXVIII (hell i don't know..it's a lot ok)

"Here you go missy..comfy cozy..just for you" Bart looked at her questioning look.."Uh..Uh, there is no hanky panky gonna play here under the Boss's nose..no siree, he don't take to that..you gonna have to just take a cold shower and so will ole' EJ" Bart cackled in delight at that thought.

"Where did EJ go?" Sami looked down the hall for him in a slight panic..this was not supposed to happen..he had to be here for her!

"He's ok..hon don'cha fret none..Ole Stef just wanted to have a private with him. A tray is being sent up for you..all your favorites..tacos right? We got em just for you, even have a cookie who specializes in mexican cuisine..you are gonna have it all missy!".

Sami shrugged, tacos did sound good for some reason. She looked at the bed, it was a single, and actually the whole interior of the room was spartan in nature, like it should have been a nuns. The furnishings were plain, which was a surprise given the lavishness of the rest of the house. Consisting of the bed, a small night table and lamp, a desk, with a straight backed chair, although comfortable, it did leave something to be desired. It was also a completely interior room, no windows. It also looked like there was no mirror in the room as she looked for one to comb her hair in.

"Why don't you take a rest now, you look pretty tuckered..the bathroom is right here. Everything you need is in there..and your baggage is on its way soon." Bart was doing his best to not creep her out she knew..in his own way he had shown he was fond of her before.

"When will I see Stefano..I did come here to speak with him about something..EJ said he would talk with me"..

"Oh doncha worry about that missy,,he is sure gonna talk to you and right soon!"

When Sami awoke from her nap she looked at her watch and was shocked to see she had been asleep over two hours. Where was EJ? She went to the door and turned the knob to find it locked. Now she was feeling true fear. EJ was not here, and he had promised. "EJ !! She screamed..again "EJ!!" She railed at the walls "Damn you Stefano, I know you hear me! Where is he? Where is EJ..what have you done to him damn you! Let me out of here..let me out now!"

From his observation area, Stefano looked to EJ and Bart. "I think you may be right about her EJ..but there is still one more test!"

Chapter XXVIV

EJ looked at Stefano and said only "Go ahead, I think she will pass".

"Samantha, my dear child, I am sorry for the room..but it was the only one in the house that would have prevented you from trying to scale down a very dangerous cliff if you managed to get a window open. Bart should have told you, there is a dumbwaiter in the corner so you may ring for your dinner when you get hungry. We could not bear to wake you, you really did sleep peacefully..I am sure it was the wine you had on the boat..it had an little extra ingredient to help you relax."

Sami looked around the room trying to find the source of the intercom, but it had no outlet..the voice just seemed to float in from no where.

"State of the art sound system huh missy?" Bart was eager to share the technical details of the house and her room.

'i don't give a damn about any of that..what have you done with EJ?"

Stefano gave a raucous laugh then gave her news that brought her to her knees in shock, disbelief, and despair!

"EJ? Well dear, as of now EJ is probably sitting with one of my finest women employees, sipping a cocktail, enjoying some of the money I paid him to deliver you to me..I never thought he would be able to pull this off, but he has done me proud. You trusted him completely, he told me that, but I never thought any daughter of Marlena would trust someone with DiMera blood.." Stefano leaned towards the screen and seemed to smile with glee at her anguish.

"You bastard! You lousy filthy.. old..ugly..mean..bastard!!" Every word was drawn out, and spit as though she had venom in her tongue.."What have you done to EJ? If you have hurt him, I swear I will kill you..I will tear your fingernails out by the roots..I will cut one finger off at a time..I will break every vile bone in your ugly filthy mean body! You are lying, I know you are lying, Bart, tell him I know he is lying..or when I am done with him I am coming after you Bart..now tell me where EJ is or else!"

EJ looked at Stefano and Bart and smiled.."I guess you better tell her..I think she means it!"

Chapter XXX

Bart unlocked the door, and Sami immediately turned and gave him a roundhouse kick that sent him reeling into the wall where he collapsed, moaning in shock and pain.

EJ was behind Bart, and had to move quickly to avoid the Bart missile Sami had launched.

"Oh God, EJ, you're ok!! What did they do to you? Come on!! We have to get out of here..now EJ! Now!!"

"Calm down sweetheart..everything is ok..well except for Bart here" and to Sami's chagrin EJ knelt to Bart who was doubled over in agony.

"Oh..God, I may never have children..you little bi--" EJ silenced him with a look of warning.

"You should have knocked Bart, and you know it!" Then EJ turned his attention to Sami.

"Good technique darling..wherever did you learn that?"

Proudly, chest a little puffed, Sami smiled and said "Karate and kick boxing..took classes for three years and it really came in handy when the stalker came after me!"

"Resourceful as always..you always make me so proud!"

'EJ, what is going on, why did Stefano want to lie like that..I know you EJ, and if he thought that lie would make me hate you, he doesn't know me, and he doesn't know you either."

"It was a test Sami, of your loyalty..and your love for me. I told Stefano you would not believe him, and he knows now I was right...You passed his silly test, but now he wants to see you himself..are you ready?"

"Yes, lets get this over with..I guess we should help him up or something as she gestured toward the still moaning Bart.

EJ led Sami down into the main foyer, to a study with doors made of solid brass..in the center of the door was a inlay of a Phoenix symbol.  
Once in the room, Sami's eyes saw immediately a figure facing away from her to the fireplace. Stefano DiMera, the Great Unholy bringer of terror and loss to her family was seated, a nurse standing above him, in a motorized wheelchair. He was hooked to an i.v. line that the nurse was in the process of switcing the solution bag.

This was not the Stefano DiMera Sami had expected to see.

Chapter XXXI

"Come in , my dear..don't look so shocked, bodies do wear out you know, and with all mine has been through I wonder how it made it this long" Stefano laughed softly, and gestured for the nurse to leave.

EJ went to the bar, and poured a brandy for Stefano, and brought Sami a mineral water which she accepted gratefully, the exertion from the past hour had left her very thirsty.

Stefano pointed to a stack of papers, bound ledgers, and books on a desk, and said "Samantha Brady, I want you to tell my story, EJ says you are the one who can do it best, and I think he is right!"

Sami was confused, but did not interrupt as Stefano continued.."You are now aware of the part your grandfather played in the ruin and the eventual death of my sister..she was a beautiful, kind, intelligent woman, who should have married well, had children, and lived a life of respect..a life of ease..and your grandfather made her his whore! He never even had the decency to marry her! If he had come to me and asked, I probably would have given permission..even though I would not have totally approved, if he made her happy, I would have accepted it. He did not do that, he ran away with her, and the rest is the story I want you to tell."

Intrigued, in spite of herself Sami asked "Are you saying you want me to write a book, which would essentially say my grandfather is some kind of evil monster? I don't think I could agree to do that..I love him, and I would never hurt him, and how do I know you are telling the truth anyway?"

"The proof is there..in those papers. Her original letters to me, The typed ones are the translations, as she wrote to me in Italian. She had these smuggled out of the prison your grandfather left her to rot in! Do you know the coin she paid the guards in? It was the only thing she had, her body! "

Stefano took a deep breath as the emotion of telling this seemed to weaken him. He sipped the brandy then went on.

"The ledgers detail the financial works of the smuggling business I had with Andrew, or Sean as you know him. Believe me, it is all there. Now the proposition I make to you is, tell the story, tell the story under your own name, Samantha Brady..Mythic will see that it is published, and it will be promoted like no other book has ever been..it will sell millions with your talent, and EJ's backing. Andrew will have been exposed for the bastard he is, but no one will be the wiser except the Brady family, the rest of the world will just be enjoying your wonderful writing!"

"My family will hate me for that..how can I do that it would be" and Stefano finished her thought..

"Yes, it would be Sami's betrayal..the way Sami always is, selfish, uncaring, and out gor herself always..You will be the one who gives me my revenge of course, .but while they would think you have done it for money and fame, you will have the satisfaction of knowing you have ended my quest for revenge against them..Don't you think that may be worth it in the long run..think of your son, think of the infant Claire.all the Brady children would be safe again, including any others on the way.."

Sami dropped her head to her chest, and stayed that way a moment..then raised up to look Stefano directly in the eye.."I will do it, alright..but as in every war as I have been told, there are two sides..so I will do this, but I also will ask my grandfather for his version because the story would not be complete without it. He may not tell me, then you will have it your way, but I warn you, there may be another version you know nothing about. Do we have an agreement?"

"That is fair, child.. But I must ask that you hurry." Stefano looked up at his i.v bag.."time is getting shorter, and I would like a draft copy within three weeks..so you better get to work now. Take the materials there back with you..the helicopter is waiting to take you to the airport on Sardinia, you should be back in Salem within twenty four hours.'

To EJ he said, "I think you have a woman of rare virtue here..she is her mother's daughter, I see that now. I always did see something rare and beautiful in you young woman..EJ is a very fortunate man."

Bart and Stefano looked on as the helicopter took them away..Bart put his hand on Stefano's shoulder and mused "I really love a good romance. don't you Boss?

Chapter XXXII

The Lear Jet was laid out with every comfort. EJ had began making the calls to his office, it seemed he was still on his original timetable for returning, so things were beginning to run more smoothly, and he was once more able to maintain the control he hated giving to anyone else. He took on letting Mildred know the situation, and she was absolutely over the moon at the prospect of this book! The evil character introduced as Estaban Maderma was going to feature prominently, and she had been fascinated with him before, how wonderful to know him during his younger years! This was going to be a literay triumph!

Sami had wasted no time after showering and putting on fresh clothes before starting to her task. She had always been good with figures, that was her talent with Austins company..and in no time she had composed a rough balance sheet and Profit and Loss accounts from the three ledgers Stefano had given her. If these books were true, Grandpa Sean had made millions during his time with Stefano..what had happened to it?

EJ called the attendant into the passenger cabin to ask that a snack be sent in, but Sami told him she was too busy to stop and eat. Shrugging he said "fine, but my bell has gone off..I have to get something in my stomach or I get grouchy!"

An unfamiliar odor wafted up to Sami's nose "what is that stuff" she asked with her nose wrinkled.

"Marmite..great stuff..try a bite, " and he shoved a piece of toast spread with butter and a brown glistening paste under her nose.

"What is it, and how can you eat something that smells that terrible?"

"This is a staple of the Englishmans diet..and you better get used to it. It is made of yeast extract, quite healthy you know!"

"Yeast extract? I think you should say yeast poop..I mean what else can you extract from a yeast?" She shook her head, "make sure you brush your teeth after that ok?"

"Ok..does that mean you are done working now?" He gave an evil grin.

"No, it means I would like you to brush your teeth after you are finished with that..I can't believe it..the whole cabin smells like it!"

EJ came out of the bathroom and leaned into her, removing her reading glasses and kissing her nose lightly."Better?"

"hmm, much" then she quickly began reading again. EJ looked down at her, admiring the simple white eyelet lace blouse. He had helped her with it this morning, since the buttons were in the back. He bent to her neck and began nuzzling and leaving a trail of warm, damp kisses.."EJ, come on now, hands off, I have to get this done..we have a deadline to meet.."

EJ nodded, then put his lips to the buttons on the back of her blouse and deftly began undoing them with his teeth.."Hands off..ok, but you didn't say no to this..I love buttons!"

An hour later, EJ was sound asleep, and Sami was struggling up from the couch, throwing on a robe and back at the work that had just been so pleasurably interrupted. She looked at his peacefully relaxed face, not a care in the world creased that boyish countenance.

"Men!"

Chapter XXXIII

EJ reached over Sami's lap to secure her belt for landing. Her face looked tired and worried. She had not rested, and he felt guilty that while he slept she had not only read the material Stefano had given her, but had typed up almost a complete outline of the coming draft.

When she had gotten to the letters written by Elena, her heart had broken for her. In the first letters she was begging Stefano to leave Andrew alone..she knew he was going to save her..but towards the last, the letters were desperate and bitter. "I know now he is not coming back, my brother, and I shall die here. I pray that the child shall live, and if it does, you will find a way to find it and raise it. I give it to you if it lives, but since I have felt no movement in days, I am doubting that it will. I am given very little to eat, and the guards come to me every night. I am so ashamed, but I need to know that when I am gone you will avenge this wrong done me! I feel I am not long to live now..I am weak, and I welcome this when it comes for I shall be home once again, safe in my home and the arms of my family..pray for my soul brother..your loving sister, Elena..

Samantha could not come to terms with this man described by Elena, one who had millions but spared not a penny to bribe the guards to let her go. The kindly grandfather who had sat her on his knee and sang Irish songs to her as a child could never have let a woman he loved die in this tragic way when he had means to prevent it.

These thoughts weighed heavily on her, and even EJ could not bring her out of the dark place she found herself in. "Samantha, I have reserved a suite for us at the Salem Inn..seeing what happened between you and Lucas, I really do not feel comfortable with you in your apartment, and I want to be with you.I think you need me don't you?"

"Of course I need you EJ, and I guess we better stop by Mythic and and break the news to Kate about all of this.. She will need to know what is going on, and I think maybe Mildred can be a go between the two of us. You know, I did actually acknowledge some of Kates problems in the last book, I still think she is a class A bitch, but she had had a difficult life. Part of that is what made her what she was and is..you know the wife beating husband and all..still, she just never has liked me, I was not the favored daughter you know, or the one born to wealth..I was just Sami Brady..not much to look at,and certainly not good enough for Lucas, the Golden Child!"

EJ called to Kates' private line, and said for her to wait there, he would be arriving with the author he had signed, and to talk about the plans they would be implementing.

"Great EJ, I cannot wait to meet her..I have read the book and it is absolutely fascinating..for a romance novel, this lady has made quite a splash..I have a hundred ideas to introduce her in Salem! Hurry up, the whole office is so excited. I bet she is just wonderful right?!"

Chapter XXXIV

"What in the hell is she doing here EJ? Sami, if you think you can come back any old time think again, I have had my lawyers draw up papers giving full custody of Will to Lucas and this time it will stick!"

"Kate, I think you should know Sami has been with me the whole time on some very important work for Mythic..and as for Will, I believe in this state the law gives the child of his age the right to choose who he wants to live with, there is no issue of custody..now do be quiet, we have a lot to discuss"

"Not with her here we don't," Kate looked past him, "Well, where is Allison McSween?"

Sami could not help herself, it was just so hard to resist, so she curtesied and said "At your service Catherine Robertson!"

EJ grimaced.

Full realizaton came to Kate then, and she came forward furious and wrathful! "You conniving hateful bitch"..as the words came out, her arm swung around to slap Samis face, except the movement was blocked by Samis left arm coming across in a blocking motion, and a slight shifting of her weight, which brought Kate over her shoulder and sprawled onto the plush carpet. She sat there dazed, with the entire staff looking on in horror! All of them quickly turned away, avoiding the sight of her skirt riding up above the still shapely thighs. She did look good for a woman nearing sixty!

Helped to her feet by EJ, Kate regained her dignity, and he issued a warning glance to Sami. "EJ, it was self defense!"

Kate was starting to realize other things now.."This whole town is going to hate you once they know you wrote those horrible things about them, you know that don't you?"

"Kate, don't you remember the saying.. There is no such thing as bad publicity...I think Sami will be fine. We are going to be the firm that uncovers her identity..think of it..her hometown secrets from the time she was fifteen years old..and you read it, she did not exactly spare herself either! I think the town as a whole will be flattered at the national attention this is going to get!" EJ was persuasive, and the glimmer of understanding caused the nostrils of Kate to flare in appraisal of the possibilities.

"So, Kate, we are gonna be working together..but I just want you to know, this is my show! I wrote it, I lived it, and I will be the one to approve or disapprove of anything, and it will be brought to me first. If I have a problem, I promise to let EJ know, and I will let him be the final decision maker..fair enough"

Ths mature, confident Sami was an unknown factor to Kate. However, being a bottom line kind of lady, Kate shrugged it off, held out her hand to Sami, and said "done". Who would have thought this blonde bimbo would gain this kind of success. Lucas could have done much worse.

When she had left, EJ just nodded, "That went better than expected, and Darling, when we have time you must teach me some of your self defense moves,,I may need to use them against you one day myself".

"EJ, there is one thing we need to think about, I mean Kate did make one good point today..not for this book so much, but for the next one. This whole town will hate me when the other book is out..I know it. But EJ, you are a DiMra, they will hate you too!"

"Don't sweat it Samantha..the two of us are going to be a very powerful force in this town..and as long as you have my back..I have yours!

Chapter XXXV

The next morning Sami had arrived at the Brady Pub, and after sitting with Caroline for a cup of coffee she screwed up her courage to ask where her Grandfather was "He's down at the church, don't you remember he always goes there on Tuesdays. This is his special prayer morning. What's the matter dear?.is something wrong?" Asking Samantha if something was wrong was always worrisome. With her long absence the past weeks everyone in town seemed to be thinking the worst again. To just take off and leave her boy like that, what was she thinking?. Caroline always wanted to think Samantha would change, but it seemed she was always disappointed.

Sami had told her about her arrangement with EJ, and Caroline shook her head. "You shouldn't get into anything too fast Sami, and what about Lucas. He has just been moping around since you left. How could you treat him that way? All he wanted was to be a family with you and Will!" Sami smiled patiently as she explained that Lucas was in the past. It had been a painful lesson, but she knew she would never be what Lucas really wanted. He wanted a stable, peaceful life, and Sami wanted to hang the moon! She would be a good parent to Will, and she would help Lucas any way she could, but she did not love him anymore, she was in love with EJ, and that was just the way it was.

"Are you worried about your Grandfather dear.well.don't be, he is fine, but it would be nice if you would think about him before you go taking off and not letting anyone know where you are again" Caroline was in scold mode now.

"No Gram, I just want to see him. I missed him you know. I have not spent the time with him that I should have the past couple of years. He's getting older, this time is getting more precious to me now." Sami remembered the frailness of Stefano, and could not picture her grandfather being so helpless as that. But even though Stefano was physically helpless, he had a power undreamed of by most men, and he still could wield it with absolute ruthlessness. Grandpa Sean could never be like that.

"If you don't think he'd mind, I may just go over to St. Lukes and sit with him awhile."

Caroline smiled and said, "He would love that, I'm sure. You always were his favorite..bet you didn't know that!"

"Yes I did, and he was mine!" And God forgive me for what I may have to do to him soon.

As she walked into the church yard, she looked across to see her grandfather leaning in front of a statue of the Blessed Mother. He was so involved in his thoughts he did not hear her approach, and she was close enough to hear his words plainly.

"Blessed Mary, I come to you again to ask you to intercede for Elena. Give her the peace I took from her, and please see she knows I did all I could,.but it was not enough. I will gladly spend all my eternity in Hell if you will give her a place close to You in Heaven..in the name of The Father, The Son, and the Holy Spirit.'

"Grandpa". Sean turned to see Sami there, with a worried look on her face. "Grandpa, I need you to tell me what happened with Elena DiMera".

Chapter XXXVI

Sean whirled around in shock as he heard this question from his grandaughter..how did she know that name? He fought to catch his breath, and Sami came to support him as he was close to collapse.

"Grandpa, please, sit down. I'm here, it's going to be ok, I promise" Sami was in distress, and worried that she may have caused him an heart attack. She reached into the front pocket of his familiar plaid flannel shirt for the pills he always kept at hand.

He waved her hand away as she tried to give him the medication "I don't need that.take it away..take it away I say!" he was angry with her, and seemed to want no help from her at all.

"How would you know that name? There are only two people who would know that name, one is Stefano, and he is dead..the other is Tony..so tell me girl..did Tony say things to you when you worked with him against your own flesh and blood..and now you come to ask about things that should have been buried long ago..why would you do this Sami-girl..why would you do this to me now? What does Tony want now?" Sean hung his head down, unable to comprehend that the grandaughter he had loved and cared for all his life was now going to torment him with a memory that had eaten at his soul for over fifty years.

"No, Grandpa, it was not Tony. And there are many others who know about Elena, one of them is Anna DiMera. Elena left other family members too. Don't you remember, she had a twin, Maria. That sister had a daughter also, with a man named Edward James Wells. That is EJ's Grandfather. That was the mother of EJ Wells. EJ is the son of that daughter and a man named Gordon Michaels. EJ was christened Edward James Wells,and he has always used that name.'

Sean looked a little bemused.."almost as hard to figure out as this towns kin..but he is a DiMera, no doubt about it"

"Gimme a break, Grandpa, that is pretty diluted blood stock!"

But I knew that man was no good! Knew it the second I saw him! You don't have anything to do with him now..you hear me Sami-girl, you hear me good! '

"Grandpa, I love him. And he loves me. I know that will be hard for you to understand, but for us to have a chance, for this whole family to have a chance..you have to tell me..what happened with Elena? I believe in you Grandpa, I know you would never hurt someone you loved, you would move heaven and earth to help them. I have been to see Stefano, yeah..he is alive..barely..and while he told me some of what happened, I need to know from you. It is a matter of life and death".

Chapter XXXVIII

That night Sami had sat at her laptop, brooking no interruptions from EJ, even ignoring his slight look of hurt as she brushed off his attempts at affection.

Finally, she had pushed the print button, and waited for the pages to roll off. "EJ, it's done, the first draft. Give me a little proofreading help, and we may get this off to Stefano sooner than he wanted.

EJ skimmed through most of it, knowing Elenas part of the story by heart, from so many family legends, and the tirades of Stefano he had often been subjected to. But the story from the Brady side was unfamiliar and as he read he began to see that Sean Brady did have a raison 'd' etre for his actions so long ago. Now the question was would Stefano see it the same way?

"I fell in love with Elena DiMera the first time I saw her, she was sixteen years old, I was just twenty. She had hair as black as a piece of obsidian, but eyes as green as a stormy sea. We both knew it was wrong. For me to even look at her could have been the death of me, but we didn't care. Stefano intended she marry into a distinguished family, not some Irish smuggler, trying to raise money for a cause I can't even remember a reason for now!.

"I smuggled her onboard one of the ships we were using to bring guns into Ireland with, but we were chased by a British Coastal Guard, and tried to outrun it..we ran aground trying to get in too close to lose 'em, and I was knocked overboard. They caught all those left on the ship, but I escaped. Elena was found, and they just took it for granted she was involved. If she had a trial, how could she have defended herself, she knew nothing! Didn't matter though..she was there, she was guilty and she was put in prison with a 10 year sentence.

All the money I had made was given over to the cause..and when I went to my leaders to ask their help in getting her out they told me she had died within days of going in..hung herself they said.

Now I know from the letters you have shown me Sami, I was lied to. They just did not want to give back any of the money. All these years, I been praying for her soul thinking because she killed herself she would not be in heaven, I had taken her peace, but I also was so angry at her. how could she have had so little faith in me? .I would have gotten her out..I swear..I would have gone to Stefano and told him..he would have gotten her out. I know he would have killed me first, but she would never had that kind of suffering. I came to America, and I married your Grandma Caroline, and my life has been good. But there is not a day goes by I have to force myself not to think about what happened to her..I wish I could say knowing the truth is better..but I don't think so..I don't think so at all.

I guess I never realized that Stefano has known all along who I really am. He never said, and I feared for what would be if he knew. I guess my family has lived out my fears in their own lives. But if he wants to end it now, all he has to do is kill me. I am ready to go!"

Chapter XXXVIV

Stefano DiMera lay in his bed and listened as his secretary read the draft copy. It needed polishing of course, but the thread of the story, as it interweaved the history of his family with the events of the present day made a story that was epochal. Sami had done well, he thought, and he knew this was really the best justice he could bring for Elena. She would not have wanted children to suffer, and she would have forgiven Sean anything in time.

In time, Stefano had nodded his dismissal to his secretary, and said "It is now done, please see that EJ has all the information on the family, and all assistance he will need." He then went to sleep for the last time.

EJ got the news of Stefano's death via e-mail, and though he knew no one else would be mourning, he had memories that included both kindness and firmness. When he gave Sami the news she had hugged him in understanding, if not a sense of relief.

The plans went forward for the talk show interview, it had to be done quickly to contain the element of surprise. Newspaper articles would happen the day before, all pointing to a event unprecedented in Salem!

On the night before the show, EJ and Sami had one last quiet dinner together, as they knew all hell would break loose with the press afterwards. He held her hand and asked "Are you ready, and are you sure?"

Her smile was his answer, "This is best for all of us EJ, and if my family is going to hate me for awhile, it is better than fearing one of them will have to die, or be kidnapped, or lose parts of themselves they can never regain..I think in time, they will understand and forgive me. If not, I guess that is the price I am going to pay. As long as I have you with me, I'll survive, I always have"

"I'll always be here for you Samantha, always, I promise."


End file.
